¿Por qué ahora?
by huddyy
Summary: Historia basada en la temporada 7, House y Cuddy son felices...pero alguien vendrá a terminar con esa felicidad...
1. Chapter 1

House y Cuddy ya llevaban más de seis meses de relación; todo había salido bien en su nueva rutina, House se mudó a vivir con Lisa y Rachel cuando tenían solo dos meses de relación , sin embargo ella le insistió que se conocían hace 20 años así que era estúpido vivir separados; él se llevó su piano, guitarras y ropa…..

Su rutina consistía en tener sexo en la mañana, después él dormía y ella hacia su yoga, después el veía a Rachel mientras ella se baña, para después partir juntos al hospital; en el trabajo tenía los mismo problemas de siempre pero trataban de no llevarlos a la casa; en la noche comían juntos, veían una película y después a la cama….habían noches que House salía de farra con Wilson pero siempre con la bendición de Cuddy y por su lado la decana algunos día salía antes del Hospital para salir hacer cosas de mujeres….Se podía decir que ambos por fin eran felices y vivían en paz…..

House entro a la oficina con el fin de que le diera permiso para hacer una prueba a un paciente…

.- Buenas Tarde esposa, como estás hoy? Le dijo en su tono sarcástico el nefrólogo

Lisa trato de evitar una sonrisa tonta que le delatara su alegría de escuchar "esposa"…

.- Primero que todo, no soy tu esposa soy tu jefa y si quieres algo posesivo de escuchar soy tu dueña y estoy bien…dice lisa con coquetería, Greg no lo puedo evitar y se puso a reír, lisa nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo era tan rápida como él para el sarcasmo y las burlas…..

.- Serás ruda mujer…..bueno vengo para que des luz verde y poder jugar con el cerebro de mi paciente….

.- La respuesta en No como siempre, así que será mejor que te rindas

.- Nunca me rindo…mmmm… por qué no jugamos…yo te doy algo que quieras y tú me das el permiso….

.- Interesante propuesta….Lisa sube las piernas a la mesa y se pone a pensar…..quiero que hagas tus horas de clínica ahora!

.- pero cuddy algo que se entretenido, eso es tonto y aburrido…

.- Los tomas a lo dejas cariñito….dice lisa en su tono serio y sarcástico….

.- bien, bien….lo tomo…..serás brujas….

Con eso House salió de la oficina de su jefa y novia….mientras caminaba tiraba demonios…

Lisa por su parte quedo con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara….había ganado.

House comenzó hacer la hora de clínica, cuando llevaba 30 minutos unas enfermera le dijo que una mujer lo buscaba….House no alcanzo a responder nada, ya que la mujer ingreso sin ser invitada a la consulta del doctor…cuando el nefrólogo la vio supo de inmediato que eran problemas…House le pidió a la enfermera que se fuera….y ahí quedaron solos los dos… él y la mujer….

.- ¿Qué demonios haces acá?...Consulta él ….

.- Pero Gregi, estás no son maneras de tratar a la mujer que tan buenos momentos te dio….

.- Que es lo que quieres, yo que sepa nunca deje de pagarte….y por si no lo has notado yo hace más de seis meses que no te llamo y es porque no te necesito….así que lárgate antes que llame a seguridad y te acuse de acoso…

.- Muy gracioso doctor el cojo….pero estoy aquí y si no lo notaste tengo algo que es tuyo…..y quiero que me respondas….

.- no veo nada mío acá….así que lárgate…..House estaba furioso

.- No pienso irme, quiero una solución a esto….

.- Mira Cindy los pasamos bien ya está, ahora no hay nada para ti en este lugar…

.- Está bien, creo que aún no comprender bien…te voy a dar unos días…me voy pero volveré….

House quedo muy pensativo, como la vida le volvía a poner un obstáculo en su relación con Cuddy, había sido todo muy perfecto para que durar….¿qué iba ser? Eso era su dilema ahora…Greg se puso a mirar por la ventana de la consulta pegado en sus pensamiento y tratando encontrar una solución y estaba en eso cuando sintió dos manos que lo envolvía en un abrazo, supo de inmediato quien era, él tomo esas manos y empezó a acariciarlas…..

.- me quiere seducir doctora Cuddy….pregunta House….

.- Ya te seduci mi amor…. Dice Lisa con una risita

Se quedan en esa mis posición por un largo tiempo, mientras house aún tenía su cabeza dando vueltas, lisa le daba pequeños besos en el cuello…House se da vuelta y la tomar por la cintura y la mira fijamente…..

.- Ya cumpliste tu hora, puedes ir a jugar con el cerebro de tu paciente….

.- ¿Sabes que te amor cierto? Dice el nefrólogo un poco angustiado, eso no paso desapercibido para Lisa…

.- ¿Qué paso?...dice ella acariciándole su la barba que tanto le gusta…

.- No ha pasado nada, solo que me dieron ganas de ser romántico con mi mujer, acaso no puedo….

.- Sí, pero es extraño en ti…dice ella un poco sorprendida

.- Bueno eso te amo…y la toma y le da un dulce beso….unos segundos después el beso comienza aumentar la intensidad y Cuddy lo empieza a llevar a empujones a la camilla….House se detiene y le besa la frente y empieza a ser su retirarada, antes que abriera la puerta ella lo llama…

.- Prefieres ir a jugar con un cerebro a tener sexo conmigo en la clínica…

.- Tengo que salvarle la vida….a la noche seguimos y con eso se va House a paso rápido….

Lisa Cuddy no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar su novio la dejo caliente por un paciente…algo andaba mal y lo iba averiguar…..

House llego a la oficina de Wilson y se acomodó en el sofá …

.- Tengo un problema….dice House

.-¿ Qué paso? Pregunta Wilson sin darle mucha importancia a lo que va decir su amigo…

.- Vino Cindy a buscarme

.- ¿Quiénes demonios es Cindy?

.- Es la mujer que tiene los pechos más grandes que Pamela Anderson….te acuerdas la rubia….

.- aaaahh me hubieras dicho que era la puta que te tirabas antes…..bueno y que pasa con ella…

.- Esta embarazada

.- y, eso es un problema ¿por qué?

.- Dice que yo soy el padre…..

.- Que mierda House, engañaste a Cuddy, cómo pudiste ser tan bajo….

.- Yo no la engañe, grita house….yo la amo….

.- Y entonces como sería eso….

.- tiene casi nueves de embarazo, por ende fue antes de estar en Cuddy….

.- Pero house tu usabas condón, más con las putas….no debe ser tuyo, te quiere cagar con dinero….

.- No lo sé, hubo una noche que la llame y estaba tan borracho que no me acuerdo de haber usado nada…..

.- Mierda House, esto es grave…..Lisa se va enojar por decir menos…

.- Enojar es poco, me va querer dejar…..

.- Tienes que estar seguro que es tuyo…haz un ADN

.- Si eso voy hacer…y si es positivo que mierda voy hacer Wilson….dime…

.- SER SINCERO….

.- Eso es una mierda…Puta de mierda…..

Continuara

.


	2. Chapter 2

House salió más temprano ese día del hospital, no le aviso ni a Wilson ni Cuddy que se iba, fue a dar vueltas en su moto tratando de pensar en que iba a ser….como quería que todo fuera un mal sueño y que al despertar estuviera su novia con un vaso de agua y una mano en su mejilla tratando de calmarlo…ya cuando algo había decidido fue a buscar a Wilson para que lo ayudara…..

Cundo esperaba a fuera del departamento del oncólogo, pensaba que solo su amigo lo podía ayudar…en eso le abre la puerta Sam..

.- House, si vienes por James tienes que esperarlo porque se está bañando….

.- Voy servirme un wisky por mientras y hola….tú y wilson tuvieron sexo temprano hoy….dice el nefrólogo con su tono amable…

.- Está Lisa molesta contigo ya, por algo estás acá y debe ser ella en parte la razón….un punto para Mi….dice Sam con tono ganadora….

.- Aún no está…pero créeme lo va estar …su tono era de dolor y Sam lo noto…

.- Puedo ayudar en algo….consulta la doctora

.- Tú qué harías si Wilson tiene embarazada a otra mujer, pero la embarazo ante de estar contigo y él no lo sabía….

-. Bueno me daría un poco de celos saber que mi hombre estuvo con otra perra y más si la dejo embarazada, pero como no me engaño no lo dejaría….le diría que le diera una buena pensión y cuando el niño se pueda limpiar el trasero solo que venga una vez al mes o algo así….

.- Estoy jodido….tu eres lo opuesto a Lisa, ella me va a matar…..

.- Pero es necesario decirle…consulta Sam….

En ese momento entra Wilson a la sala, había alcanzado a escuchar el final de la conversación…

.- Sam amor, no creo que ocultárselo sea lo mejor…debe ser honesto y seguro cuddy va entender….dice Wilson

.- Yo estaba pensando darle una suma grande de dinero y de ahí no saber más de esos…sería como una adopción….dice House

.- Pero es tu hijo….como puedes…Wilson no alcanzo a terminar

.- Aún no estamos seguro que sea mío…..aparte esas mujeres quieren dinero y punto…..

.- Pero si adopta Lisa al bebé, si es que fuera tuyo obviamente….como lo hizo con Rachel, ella es buena madre…..dice Sam…

.- Lisa Cuddy nunca adoptaría a ese bebé, porque los celos que va tener por la madre la van a nublar….dice Greg con un poco de orgullo al reconocer que es un hombre celado…

.- No me imaginaba a Lisa celosa….dice Sam

.- Me hace show hasta por la que limpia el baño…..mi mujer es muy competitiva….o sino pregúntale a mi masajista…

.- y lo peor es que a ti te gusta que sea así….remata Wilson…

.- Bueno tortolos, los dejo voy a mi casa…y creo que buscare a Cindy y lo ofreceré lo que les dije….no voy a dejar que nadie me separe de mi mujer….

Con eso House parte a su casa en busca de consuelo y trata de olvidar su problema….

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH

Al llegar a su casa, estaba todo oscuro…Rachel ya debe estar dormida y Lisa a lo mejor está leyendo en su cuarto…camino por el pasillo de la casa y entro a paso lento a su dormitorio y ahí estaba ella dormida, parecía un ángel…Se sacó la ropa y se acostó al lado de ella…se acomodó más al cuerpo caliente de su novia; ella de manera innata se acurruco a los brazos de House y volvió a dormir, mientras él se desveló….

Al día siguiente House despertó con unos besos húmedos en su mejilla y al darse vuelta vio que era Rachel quien ser reía….

.- Hola Bicha….y tu mamá?...

.- Acá estoy, dice Lisa al salir del baño en una pequeña toalla…

.- No me vas a dar el beso de los buenos días novia, tienes que aprenderle a tu hija… dice con su tono broma…

.- Te lo voy a dar cuando me digas que está pasando, ayer te fuiste temprano del hospital y no sé a dónde…y después llega de amanecida

.- Fui a tomar aire, necesita pensar…pero no es nada importante…y después fui donde Wilson…se me olvido llamar….lo siento…

.-Sé que estabas donde Wilson porque vienes pasado a ese olor de wisky barato….pero que tenías que pensar….soy tu novia creo que tenemos la suficiente confianza para hablar…de lo que sea..

House sabía que eso era verdad y que todo eso le iba a jugar en contra si no dice la verdad, pero no está dispuesto a perder a su novia…

.- Ven acá…la llama Greg

Ella se vuelve acostar en la cama y toma a Rachel en Brazos y se acurruca en los grandes pectorales se su pareja….

.- Me fui temprano, porque tenía dolor y no quería ser desagradable contigo y por eso llegue tarde…

.Lisa lo mira a los ojos, pero sabe que hay algo más, pero decide no insistir…sabe que algún momento le va contar..

.- El dolor lo tenemos que trabajar juntos…pero por esta vez no voy hacer más drama…responde Lisa y después se acerca y le da un cálido beso…Rachel comienza aplaudir…

.- Beso, beso, beso dice la niña…

Ambos doctores se ponen a reír mientras la pequeña sigue aplaudiendo…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH

Ese mismo día House fue hablar con Cindy y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo; la busco por la ciudad y llego hasta una dirección que le dieron…para su suerte ahí se encontraba….

.- Doctor House, ya asumió su paternidad…..dice la mujer

.- Quiero un ADN y si es positivo, te tengo una oferta…

.- Cual sería la oferta?...

.-Te voy a dar varios gordos…..ósea una suma grande dinero y quiero darte mi derecho de paternidad completo …..No quiero verte más …..Y no saber nada ese niño….

.- Pero si a mí pasa algo en la vida, quien se va quedar con él…..

.- te estoy dando al bebé para ti sola…..eso velo tú…..

.- perfecto, lo tomo….donde hacemos la prueba

.- en una clínica…toma acá hay una dirección…

.- y si necesito buscarlo…

.- No me busque, yo lo hare…. Y sí es positivo tendrás todo o ofrecido…

Después de la conversación House se fue y trato de olvidarse del tema, por lo menos Cindy había accedido…nadie nunca podía saber de ese niño….

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Unos días después House se había olvidado un poco del asunto, trato de seguir su vida…..el sábado ni house y cuddy trabajaban así que hicieron un asado en la casa con Wilson y Sam….a pesar de lo diferente que eran Sam y Lisa se habían hecho amigas; se encontraban todos en patio….Wilson asaba la carne, Sam y Lisa preparaban las ensaladas y House estaba jugando con Rachel…..

.- Quien diría que el gran Greg House iba estar juagando con una niña de dos años…..dice Wilson con el fin de molestarlo

.- Son las cosas que se hacen por amo Jimmy…cuando puedas ser fiel por más de un año hablamos….dice House

.- House cállate que Sam te puede escuchar, además con ella he sido fiel…..

Después que estuvo lista la comida se sentaron a comer, Rachel estaba comiendo en su silla y Lisa le cortaba la carne a ella y después a House…

.- Mamiiiiiiii tengo hambre se queja House…..

.- House espérate, le estoy cortando primero a Rach…..come ensalada por mientras….

.- Dios lisa tienes dos hijos en vez de uno…dice Sam riéndose

.- Lo que pasa es que a mí sí me aman no como Jimmy boy…..un punto para el gran House

Wilson solo da vuelta los ojos y sigue comiendo, en eso tocan el timbre y Lisa le pide a House que abra….tirando demonios va a ver quien busca y cuando abre no lo puede creer Cindy en su casa…..

.- Que demonios haces acá…..te dije que yo te buscaría….

.- si pero la prueba de ADN esta lista y te la traje…..oye yo solo quiero me dinero…..

.- pasa para ver y house está leyendo el examen y sale un claro POSITIVO

Su mundo se derrumbó cuando sintió unas suaves manos que le quitan el papel…

.- qué demonios es esto, pregunta Cuddy mientras no le quita los ojos al papel y menos a Cindy…

.- Cuanto meses tienes? Consulta la decana con sus ojos fríos como el hielo

.- Estoy a dos semanas de tenerlo….dice Cindy…..

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa tiro al suelo el examen de ADN y se fue a su dormitorio, cerro con llave la puerta y se recostó en la cama….las lágrimas caían por su mejilla sin cesar, se sentía vacía, traicionada, dolor un dolor inigualable; trato de entender que era lo que había visto en la puerta….el dolor era tan grande…sentía que su corazón dejaba de latir….

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House despidió a Cindy, le dijo que el dinero lo iba tener dentro de estos días y le dijo que no volviera más a su casa…..Después fue hablar con Wilson y Sam, les conto lo ocurrido y los doctores deciden comenzar la partida, pero ante de irse Sam va a ver a Lisa; le toca la puerta de la pieza a ver si obtiene respuesta….

.- Lisa, si quieres me llevo a Rachel….para que ustedes hablen….

.- Bueno, tiene de todo en su mochila de Princesas…tráemela en dos horas más….

.- Ok….y escúchalo ante de tomar una decisión…besos querida

Y con eso Sam se va y se lleva Rachel con ella….

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H

House golpeó la puerta del dormitorio con el fin de poder hablar con su novia…Lisa ya estamos solos abre la puerta…..después de unos minutos sintió los pasos de su mujer y supo que iba abrirle la puerta, cuando ella lo deja entrar él puede ver que ella ya tiene los ojos rojos….ya había llorado….

.- Mi amor tenemos que hablar…yo te amo….

.- Eso es un discurso barato…..dice cuddy

.- Tu sabes que es así…que daría todo por ti…..

.- ¿Sí? Y tanto das que embarazas a una prostituta…..! Dime que mierda paso!….grita lisa

.- Yo estuve con ella hace nueve meses a tras….aún no tenía nada contigo….

.- y eso me debe consolar….como te pudiste meter con una prostituta…..

.- Fue un día difícil….me sentía solo…

.- y por qué no te acercaste a mí si te sentías solo…..

House ahí se enojó….sus ojos tenían ira

.- ¿Sabes por qué?...porque estabas con ese idiota de novio que tenías…por eso no me acercaba a ti…..

.- yo te amaba….yo te hubiera ayudado…que podía ser tan malo para encontrar consuelo en esa mujerzuela…

.-Lo que era tan malo….era que ese día fui a tu oficina a verte y estabas con ese idiota de Lucas, besándote y le dijiste que lo ¡AMABAS!

Lisa comenzó a llorar con dolor….como el ser tan testaruda la había llevado a decirle a otro palabras de amor y como eso le juega encontrar en su relación con Greg….pero eso no bastaba para hacer como que nada pasaba….

.- como mierda no usaste condón….dime dice Lisa…

.- Estaba muy borracho, ni me acuerdo como paso…solo sé que al otro día le pague…

.- Quiero que te hagas exámenes de todas las enfermedades que se trasmiten por el acto sexual….yo también me las voy hacer…..porque te recuerdo que nosotros no usamos condón por la confianza….y ahora a la mierda….

.- Lisa amor, estoy limpio nunca te pondría en riesgo….pero si quieres me los hago ahora….al tiro…..

.- Greg….yo te amo mi vida…..pero no puedo aceptar que tengas un hijo con otra…..siento odio por ese bebé…..no quiero estos en mi vida….

.- Lisa, no va ser problema….Cindy se va ser cargo….le voy a dar todos los derechos a ella y le pasaré una suma grande de dinero para que no nos moleste nunca….no sabremos de ese niño…..

.- se supone que vamos hacer que no existe….no Greg, tienes una responsabilidad y yo no te voy apartar de él….

.- que quieres decir con eso….lisa no….no hagas algo tonto….

.- lo siento amor…..pero te tengo que dejar ir….no puedo estar contigo sabiendo que esperar un hijo con otra….no es normal…

.- yo no te engañe con ella…tu sabes que dé que estoy contigo solo hago cosas para que seamos felices….ese niño no tiene que ser un problema para nosotros…house le decía llorando…

.- No puedo…entiende que odio a ese niño…..lo siento….

.- quieres que me valla….tirar todo a la mierda…por algo así

.- Es un hijo…..te dejo para que este con tu hijo…..

.- yo no quiero estar con ese niño….yo quiero estar contigo y Rach…..nadie más me importa….

.- tienes que ser responsable por tus errores, como yo seré de los míos…..

.- Yo no puedo estar sin ti….por favor no me dejes…..

.- va estar bien Greg….

Lisa se acerca a sus labios y le da un suave beso en los labios, ambos lloraban….se abrazaron fuerte…..ninguno quería que acabara porque sabían que después no habrían más caricias mutuas….

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House volvió a su departamento con una mochila….cuddy le había dicho que después le mandaba los demás cosas con Wilson….tenía tanto dolor y también sentía odio por ese niño….por culpa de él estaba lejos de su familia ahora…

Al pasar las horas House estaba completamente borracho no quería ver a nadie y saber de nada….estaba en dolor físico y emocional…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Lisa no paraba de llorar….lo amaba tanto…pero no podía alejarlo de su hijo….ese hijo que debería haber tenido con ella y ni con esa prostituta…..ese hijo debería ser de los dos…..sentía celos de que otra estuvo en los brazos de Greg…que otra le iba dar un bebé…no podía alejarlo y peor, tampoco lo aceptaba en su mundo…..era mucho dolor…

.- Mami porqué estas llorando?...pregunta Rachel que ya había vuelto del paseo con Sam y Wilson…

.-Sí mi amor, mami esta triste….

.-Yo te amo mami…

.- yo también…..

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Por su lado Cindy anduvo hasta tarde en la calle, ya que andaba viendo cosas para el bebé…Cindy tampoco quería a ese niño…lo vio como una oportunidad de una vida mejor…pero amor maternal no sentía..

Cuando Cindy iba llegando a su casa, no se fija venia un auto sin frenos….el auto la arrollo por la calle…quedo inconsciente….

A los minutos después Cindy despierta y ya estaba en una ambulancia…todo se veía nublando…y se sentía muy cansada….

.- Llamen al doctor House….fue lo último que alcanzó a decir…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A las cinco de la mañana sonó el celular de Cuddy…..

.- más vale que alguien este muriendo dice Lisa…

.- Doctora Cuddy lo siento, soy la enfermera Brenda…

.- Que paso….pregunta una Lisa aún media dormida…

.- Lego una mujer embarazada que fue atropellada por un auto….y dice que llamemos al doctor House….pero él no contesta…

.- Cuanto meses tiene la mujer…consulta Lisa ya bien despierta

.- Ya está en los nueve….y la mujer esta grave….el feto no sabemos si resistió

.- Voy para allá…

Lisa se levante muy rápido, viste a Rachel y después llama a Wilson para que busque a House….

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lisa llego al hospital con Rachel en brazos y Wilson llego al mismo tiempo…

.- Lo encontraste pregunta Cuddy..

.- Sí, está borracho en su departamento…no se puede levantar ni para vomitar….comenzó su auto-destrucción

.- Ok….vamos a ver que le paso a esa mujerzuela…

.- Lisa cálmate….está en peligro….trata de ser profesional…

Al llegar a la sala de urgencia…lisa decide esperar afuera…a Rachel se la dejo a una enfermera…mientras se comía las uñas llego Sam….

.- Vine lo antes posible….¿cómo está?

.- No se

.-ok….vamos a esperar

Minutos después llego Wilson con la cara baja….habían malas noticias….

.- ¿cómo está? Pregunta Sam

.- Ella no resistió….falleció

.- mierda…dice Sam

.- El bebé es …Wilson no pudo terminar porque lisa lo interrumpió

.- no me interesa como es….¿está sano?

.- Está débil…hay que ponerlo en una incubadora

.- Bien, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer acá…me voy….adiós dice Lisa…

.- Lisa espera…la llama Wilson….

.- dime….

.- ahora ese niño no tiene a nadie…house no lo quiere y es por causa tuya…el bebé no tiene la culpa

.- yo no tengo nada que ver con ese niño….y es problema de House lo que haga con él…dice lisa con los dientes apretados….

.- Te desconozco Cuddy….dice Wilson

.- Adiós dice Lisa y se va….

.- Hay Que darle tiempo….no la presiones le dice Sam a James….

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

House despertó al día siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza…tenía resaca y de las buenas, se había tomado más de tres botellas de wisky solo además de haber fumado cigarro en exceso….había vomito en la alfombra y su cara era del demonio; cuando se levantó del suelo fue al baño a lavarse la cara, para luego hacerse un café y trata de aliviar su resaca….cuando estaba en cocina preparándose desayuno escucho que le tocaban el timbre de manera descontrolada….rogaba en su interior que fuera Lisa….

.- Ya voy decía el nefrólogo mientras caminaba a la puerta….Buenos días Wilson….dice con voz desanimada

.- esperabas alguien más? Pregunta el oncólogo

.- tenía esperanzas que fuera alguien con tetas lindas y un gran trasero…responder el nefrólogo

.- siempre tan romántico al momento de referirte a Cuddy

.- ¿Cómo está? ….

.- ¿Quién? Pregunta Wilson…

.- Lisa….que lento Jimmy….¿está bien?

.-Está triste…está nublada por la ira….Sam dice que hay que darle tiempo….pero me preocupa…

.- Va estar bien…ella es fuerte…

.-Sí, esperemos….pero yo vengo por otra cosa…te tengo noticias…y no sé si van hacer buenas o malas….

.- ¿qué paso?...pregunta House

.- Ayer por la noche Cindy tuvo un accidente …..y lamentablemente murió…..

.- Oh por dios…

.- sí….y el bebé está en una incubadora…le falta un poco a sus pulmones para que se termine de desarrollar…pero nada grave

.- Lisa ¿sabe?...

.- sí, fue ayer en la noche a ver qué pasaba….pero no quiso ni ver el bebé….

.- y que va pasar con el niño….quien se lo va a llevar….

.- House por dios es tu hijo….no tiene a nadie más en el mundo….Cindy no tenía familia…..y ese niño esta anotado como huérfano….van a ir los servicios sociales y si no lo reconoces se lo van a llevar….es un lindo muchachito…

.- mierda….que hago ahora Wilson…dime que mierda hago…

.- anda al hospital y ve lo….yo volví hacer otra prueba de ADN y volvió a salir positiva….y tranquilo lo hice con un seudónimo…

.- No siento nada por esa criatura…..yo solo quiero a Cuddy conmigo….

.- ¡ House para con eso….Lisa no quiere nada con ese niño y él no tiene la culpa de que tú no usar un puto condón…hazte responsable ¡

.- como si fuera muy fácil…

.- es verdad que no es fácil pero Sam y yo te ayudaremos….y tal vez algún día Lisa vuelva a ti…

.- Sí me quedo con ese niño la pierdo por siempre…dice house con voz nostálgica

.- Anda a bañarte y vamos a conocer a tu criatura….

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lisa estaba en su casa, cuando sintió un golpe en la puerta…rogaba que fuera House….solo quería verlo aunque fuera unos segundos….ni ella se entendía en estos momentos…

.- ah…hola Sam

.- Hola cariño, ¿Cómo estás?

.- mmm…como crees que estoy…

.- como el infierno…llame al hospital y me dijeron que te habías tomado unos días para descansar…

.- sí, no tengo ganas de nada…pensaba en ir con Rach algún lado…unos dos o tres días…

.- Esta bien eso, te va ayudar….hay unas lindas cabañas al sur de Yersi…te puedo dar el número si quieres…

.- Gracias Sam, pero ya reserve tres días una cabaña en la playa…me voy en la tarde…

.- bien…fabuloso…dice Sam con una sonrisa…

.- ¿House ya está con el bebé?...pregunta Lisa

.- No…James fue ahora a decirle todo lo ocurrido….el niño no tiene a nadie más…la mujer era sola…si House no lo reconoce lo pasarán por huérfano y va ir directo a un orfanato….y James volvió hacer el ADN y salió de nuevo positivo…

.- bien…House no va dejar al niño….por eso me voy unos días también…y ese momento cuddy comienza a llorar…

.- Tranquila Lisa….y como sabes que no lo va dejar…pregunta Sam

.- porque, cuando lo vea va sentir una conexión con él…yo conozco a Greg, se hace el fuerte…pero con los niños es sensible…es por su propia historia…él no lo va dejar….

.- ¿y tú quieres que lo deje?

.- No….quiero que se haga cargo…solo que no puede contar conmigo….yo no puedo Sam….

.- ya tranquila…todo va a pasar…dice Sam

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House ingreso al hospital acompañado por Wilson…tomaron el ascensor y fueron directo a donde estaba el bebé…house se detuvo en el pasillo y quedo pegado…no se movía para ningún lado…sabía que si se quedaba con esa criatura perdía su familia…Rachel y Lisa…era la única familia que había conocido en su vida….y ahora todo perdido por un niño…también sabía que sí dejaba solo a ese niño Lisa nunca lo volvería a mirar de nuevo…era tan complicada como él…

.- House hay que avanzar…dice Wilson

.- sí, vamos…

Ingresaron ambos doctores a la sala de cuidados intensivos…house dio pasos cortos….había solo una incubadora así que ahí estaba su hijo…su hijo legítimo, porque para él Rache ya era su hija, su pequeña…Se acercó al bebé…y por fin lo vio…era como un muñeco, blanco, con pelo rubio, piel suave y solo traía puesto un pañal y su etiqueta de referencia no había nada más que el peso….

Era idéntico a él, se notaba que sus genes habían sido más fuertes…esperaba que en lo intelectual también fuera así…lo tomo en sus brazos y en ese momento el pequeño abrió sus ojos y eran de color azul marino…eran muy lindos…house sintió escalofrió en su cuerpo…era como un clon de él ese niño…el bebé comenzó a llorar y house lo calmaba con pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, Wilson solo observaba la nueva faceta de su amigo…

.- Tranquilo muchacho….ya no estás solo…dice House

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Durante la noche House estaba en su departamento comprando cosas por Internet; ya tenía lista la cuna y los pañales, ahora estaba escogiendo una silla para el auto y en eso sonó su teléfono…lo tomo con indiferencia debía ser Wilson para decirle algo más que comprar…

.- Hola chico Jimmy… dice house

.- Hola, soy lisa

House queda helado, su mujer llamando será que cambio de opinión…

.- mi amor….¿dónde estás?...Sam no me quiso decir….

.- me tome unos días con Rach…necesito aclarar mi mente…te amo…dice cuddy dejando a House sorprendido; pensó que nunca más iba a escuchar a Cuddy decir algo así

.- yo también te amo….

.- ya lo conociste….¿cómo te sientes?….pregunta Lisa

.- Te extraño…y necesito a mi hija….necesito a Rachel

.-nosotras también te extrañamos…pero sabes que es difícil…..no puedo….

.- lo sé….y creme que duele…

.- ¿Cómo te sientes? Respecto a él…

.- Es un bebé igual a todos….pero no puedo dejarlo solo….no quiero que viva lo que yo viví…si puedo hacer algo correcto en la vida es esto….cuidar de ese niño….

.- estoy orgullosa de ti….

.- dime que hay esperanzas…para nosotros….

.- por ahora no lo creo….pero no es por falta de amor…

.- lo sé….te voy a esperar…

.- solo vive…

.- vivo contigo….

.- Adán

.- ¿qué? Pregunto House…

.- Llámalo Adán….

.- Bien Adán se llamara….

.- tengo que colgar…adiós

.- un beso….dice house y con eso cuelgan ambos sus teléfonos

Ahora su hijo tenía nombre….house no quiso preguntarle porque Adán…pero sospechaba que era ese nombre el que ella le hubiera puesto a su hijo…

Continuara

PD: AÚN QUEDA DRAMA…full HUDDY


	5. Chapter 5

Adán ya tenía tres días de vida y aún seguía en la incubadora, unos días más y ya podría ir a su casa…la decoración del dormitorio del bebé lo había hecho Sam, ya que House no entendía nada de esas cosas; Wilson se estaba encargando de lo legal y House pensaba todos los días en sus mujeres Lisa y Rachel…también pasaba tiempo con Adán y supervisaba personalmente su evolución….En el hospital ya eran el comidillo de los pasillos, pero Greg House nunca fue de darle importancia a los rumores de pasillos….Lisa aún no volvía de la playa y tampoco había vuelto a llamar, para ser más exacto no había llamado a nadie y solo Sam sabía dónde estaba.

Wilson entro de manera agitada a la oficina de House….el nefrólogo estaba en un diferencial con los patitos….

.- House tengo que hablar ahora contigo…

.- Bien…patitos vayan a salvar al idiota de paciente que me trajeron…

.- por los menos no deja a prostitutas embarazadas dice Master…..

.- TOUCH ….la pequeña aprende, responde el nefrólogo ….ahora largo…

.- Dime que es tan urgente Jimmy

.- La abogada que solicite acaba de llegar….ella te va ayudar con lo legal….

.- ¿a quién llamaste?... ¿abogada? ….pensé que ibas a llamar al abogado de Cuddy….

.- No llame a alguien que te conoce….y que de verdad te va ayudar

En ese momento se abre la puerta y era nada menos que Stacy Warner….vestía uno de sus típicos trajes, los años no le habían pasado por encima…se veía muy bien…

.- Hola Greg….

.- ¿Stacy? ….eh eh hola…

.- Si ella te va ayudar con todo, cierto Stacy….dice Wilson

.- Sí…ya revise los antecedentes…esto va ser muy fácil…

Los tres tomaron asiento y comenzaron a ver los detalles de la custodia de House….Greg no dejaba de mirarla, se veía tan bien…

.- Greg estás de acuerdo con lo que dije….pregunta la abogada

.- eh eh ….que dijiste…me quedo pegado en tus pechos….ya están caídos

.- Gracias, tan caballero….y dije que Adán va tener solo el apellido paterno…si tu algún día te casas y si tu esposa quiere lo puede reconocer….dudo eso sí que eso ocurra pero es bueno decirle al juez que piensas en tener una familia tradicional

.- ¿Por qué dices "si es que ocurre"? acaso crees que nadie se puede enamorar de este hombre sexy…dice el nefrólogo levantando las cejas….

En ese momento a Wilson le suena el celular, así que sale al pasillo a contestar

.- Bueno, no creo que nadie más tenga la paciencia de amarte como lo hice yo….dice Stacy

.-¿Por qué me ayudas? Consulta el doctor

.- Porque quiero y puedo

.- Y Mark no se molestó….vuelve a interrogar House

.- No sabe que estoy acá….dice un poco avergonzada Stacy

.- Así que mentiste solo para ayudarme

.- Yo siempre voy a mentir para ayudarte Greg….ambos se miran fijos a los ojos por eternos segundos….

.- Yo me volví a enamorar….estoy enamorado de Lisa

.-¿Cuál Lisa?

.- Lisa Cuddy….sí….está algo confundida ahora….pero la amo…

.- pero ella no te va amar como yo….eso te lo garantizo

.- eso no lo sabes…dice un poco molesto House

.- Si te amará como yo o incluso más, estaría acá….

.- Es complicado….afirmar Greg

.- Bien….sigamos con de la custodia dice la abogada

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Durante la tarde Lisa Cuddy vuelve a Yersi junto a su hija, había descansado y pensó mucho sobre el asunto….amaba a House pero le costaba aceptar al niño…pero no quería perder al hombre más increíble que había conocido….decidió ir a su casa tomar un baño y después buscarlo y decirle que no lo quería perder, pero tampoco sabía cómo lidiar con el bebé…..era egoísta lo sabía pero por ahora eso podía decir….

Lisa se bañó con Rachel en la ducha, así terminaría antes y podría ir a ver a House…le lavo el pelo a su hija, después a ella y enjuago a ambas; se secó rápido para después secar Rach….

.- Mami…¿por qué papi no fue a la playa?

_Rachel le decía Papi a house hace como tres meses, todo ocurrió un día que estaban los dos en parque y un niño le pego a Rachel y le dijo que ella no tenía papá por eso nadie la defendía; house vio la situación y se acercó a la pequeña la tomo en brazos y le dijo al niño estúpido que él era el padre de Rach y que nunca más la tocara porque si no su bastón iba a entrar directo en su trasero y desde ese día Rachel Cuddy tenía un padre _

.- Bueno cariño….él tenía mucho trabajo…

.- Pero a mi papi no le gusta ir a trabajar…

.- sí, pero amor los grandes tenemos que hacer cosas aunque no nos guste…

.- pero ¿por qué?...yo quería que el viniera…

.- Lo sé amor….luego te vendrá a ver y ahí puedes jugar con él…

.- Bueno….

.- Ahora anda buscar tu chaleco….te vas quedar un ratito con la tía Sam

.- Bueno, dice la niña

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

House entro a la oficina de Wilson sin tocar como era costumbre

.- Stacy aún sigue enamorada de mí….dice House

.- Stacy vino como profesional y amiga, no todas mueren por ti playboy ….dice Wilson

.-Yo la conozco….su mirada…me confunde…

.- ¿queeeeeee? Como te confunde….no entiendo y cuddy

.- yo amo a cuddy….pero Stacy me confunde y piensa que la ame una vez….su mirada…su olor…son recuerdos…

.-House te estás dejando llevar por un recuerdo….además ella sigue casada….

.- Lo sé….y extraño a Cuddles

.- ¡Ya basta House!, no entiendo dices que Stacy te confunde y ahora extrañas a Cuddy….que mierda

.- Lo de Stacy son recuerdos…..pero mi presente se llama Lisa Cuddy…..y si Stacy no me viera con esa cara de enamorada no me pasaría nada….

.- Entonces te sientes intimidado por Stacy…

.- sí….exacto….

.- Tienes que decirle a ella la verdad

.- Le dije algo…pero no lo tomo tan bien….

,. Bueno ella viene solo por unos días, luego se va….no hagas tanto drama…

.- Yo no tengo la culpa de ser un galán Wilson….dice House y con eso sale de la oficina de su amigo…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Stacy Warner entro en la oficina del nefrólogo a eso de las 8 de la noche….la oficina estaba a oscura, la única luz que alumbraba era la del pasillo….house estaba mirando por la ventana mientras se hacía masaje en la pierna….

.- Hey dice ella

.- Hey….aún andas por acá

Ella se comienza acercar y mira por la ventana al igual que House….

.- Sí….fui a ver la niño….es precioso

.- Sí, es como su padre dice House entre broma

.- Sí, guapo como el padre….responde ella un poco coqueta…

.-Stacy no te confundas…

.- No me confundo, sé que ya paso nuestro tiempo, pero me trae nostalgia estar acá contigo…

.- A mí también me trajo recuerdos….lo pasamos bien…hay que quedarse con eso…

.-si…responde la abogada….

Ella se acerca a House peligrosamente y toma su cara entre sus manos y comienza a pasar su nariz por la mejilla del doctor….house cierra los ojos por un segundo y cuando los abre ve a Lisa Cuddy parada en la puerta de su oficina…

.- Disculpa la interrupción….ya me voy…dice la decana

.- Mierda, dice House y se suelta de Stacy y va tras su novia….o ex novia ya ni sabía….

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

Lisa Cuddy salió tan rápido del hospital que ni siquiera fue vista por su personal….tomo su auto y partió rumbo a la casa de Wilson….lo único que quería en ese momento era su hija, así que fue por ella.

House no alcanzo….la vio salir volando un poco más en el auto….se preocupó mucho, no quería que tuviera un accidente…el nefrólogo tomo su celular y llamo a Wilson…

.- Dime House…..dijo James por el otro lado de la Línea telefónica

.- ¿Rachel está contigo?

.- Sí…ósea esta con Sam en nuestra casa…¿por qué?

.- Después de te explico…y colgó House

Cuando House se estaba yendo a la casa de Wilson en busca de Lisa lo llamo Stacy...

.- Greg….lo siento, yo no quería traerte problemas con Lisa….si quieres yo hablo con ella…

.- No ya has hecho mucho….solo avísame cuando esté lista la custodia de Adán…

.- Tanto la amas, que eres capaz dejarme así como así…nunca hiciste nada por mí de este estilo…dice la abogada con lágrimas en los ojos

House se baja de la moto y la abraza…

.- Stacy….yo te amé….pero ahora no puedo mentirte…no sabes lo feliz que me hizo verte y más que ayudar con Adán….trata de ser feliz…se feliz por lo que un día fuimos y siempre acuérdate que te quise mucho…

House se acerca a Stacy y le da un suave beso en los labios….

.- Siempre te voy amar Greg House….

.- Siempre vas hacer especial para mí….

.- Anda en busca de Lisa y se feliz….te lo mereces….

House se estaba yendo de nuevo, pero se devolvió nuevamente iba a hablar pero Stacy lo interrumpió

.- No te preocupes, ella no va saber nada de este beso de amistad…mi labios están sellados….

.- Gracias…dice el nefrólogo y se va definitivamente en su moto….

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lisa llego a la casa de Sam y Wilson con toda la pintura corrida de su cara…toco el timbre varias veces….

.- Lisa, querida disculpa estaba en el baño y le dije Rachel que no abriera….Sam se queda mirando a Cuddy y sabe que algo paso…

.- Lisa dime que ocurre…

..- Puedes llamar a Rach…me tengo que ir dice la decana…

.- Estás muy nerviosa…

.- House estaba con Stacy en su oficina….estaban a punto de besarse….dice la endocrinóloga

En ese instante llega Wilson a la casa…deja unas bolsas en el living y se acerca a las mujeres…Sam estaba abrazando a Lisa mientras ella lloraba como una niña pequeña…

.- Cuddy que está pasando…pregunto Wilson

.- Quien llamo Stacy Warner….pregunta Lisa

.- Yo la llame para que ayudar a House con lo de Adán

.- ¿Tú qué?...cómo pudiste llamarla a ella…hay miles de abogados en la ciudad

.- Lisa calma….dice Sam….

Rachel se acerca a su mamá y se pone a llorar en su regazo…lisa trata de tranquilizarla…

.- Cariño ¿por qué llorar? Pregunta Lisa a Rach…Mientras Sam y James miran….

.- Porque tu lloras y estas enojada….

.- No mi amor….Cuddy no alcanzo a terminar porque su hija volvió a hablar

.-Tengo miedo mami….

Lisa recién se dio cuenta del escándalo que tenía…se sintió tan mal por asustar a su hija…pero la ira no la dejaba pensar bien…

.- Rachel ven linda vamos….tengo unos chocolates deliciosos para ti….le dice Sam a la niña

Cuando Sam se fue con Rachel al dormitorio, Wilson se sentó al lado de Cuddy y le tomo las manos….

.- Lisa, ella solo vino ayudar con lo legal…tu sabes que con reputación de House es muy difícil que le den libertad con el niño…lo ideal es que él tenga todos los derechos…

.-Yo tengo un buen abogado…deberías haberlo llamado a él….

.- Bueno ya no lo hice….pero el a quien quiere es a ti….

.- SÍ tanto que casi los pillos besándose

.- Escuchaste alguna explicación….consulta Wilson

.- No…es que no podía verlo….

Justo en ese momento ingresa House a la casa de su amigo…

.- Vengo por algo que me pertenece….dice House

.- Bien….yo voy a dentro, mientras usted conversan…dice el oncólogo

.- No….nosotros nos vamos a nuestra casa….dice Greg

.- Vamos lisa….

.- Llevemos a Rachel….dice la decana

.- Bien…Wilson la puedes traerla…por favor pide House

Wilson va por la niña…mientras quedan solos Greg y Lisa….

.- Dame las llaves de tu auto….dice Greg

.- Desde cuando recibo ordenes tuyas….consulta la decana

.- Desde que te comportas como una niña….

Wilson llega con Rachel en los brazos y se la entrega a House….

.- Hey Bicha….

.- Hola papi….te extrañe mucho en la playa…

.- yo también te extrañe….ahora vamos….

Los doctores se despidieron de sus amigos y partieron rumbo a su casa.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mientras iban en el auto nadie hablaba….House manejaba y Lisa iba sentada de Copiloto con Rachel en la falda….el aire era tenso…la primera en hablar fue la niña…

.- mami…aún estás enojada….

.- No linda….mamá tuvo un mal momento…pero no estaba enojada…

.- No le mientas…dice house

.- Podrías callarte….responde la decana aún molesta con el doctor….

.- Rachel preciosa….a veces los grandes se enojan y hablan fuerte o incluso lloran….pero no te tiene que darte miedo…porque ni mami ni yo nos molestamos contigo…cuando vuelvas a ver a mami enojada tienes que darle un beso, para que sea feliz nuevamente…. Dice house con cariño

Lisa solo miraba y por fin sonrió…era la primera sonrisa en días…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Al llegar a la casa House fue acostar a Rachel, mientras Lisa se hacía un té….después de uno minutos la pequeña dormía como un ángel….Greg camino hasta la sala y ahí la encontró….se sentó al lado de ella y ambos quedaron mirando la pared…habían sido días de locos…aún no creían todo lo que estaba pasando en sus vidas…

.- éramos felices….dice Lisa….

.- Lo que viste no es lo que piensas…todos estos días he sufrido sin ti….Stacy me ayuda con legal…ella siempre va ser parte de mi vida….pero tú eres ahora mi vida…y no puedo dejarte…sé que ya no volveremos….Adán me necesita y quiero ser un padre para él y estoy cagado de miedo….pero quiero por una vez hacer lo correcto

.- Yo vi mucha química entre ustedes….

.- No….solo viste a dos amigos…ella me quería consolar…

.- Sí ¿y cómo?…haciéndote el amor en tu oficina como te lo hago yo….refuta cuddy

.- Lisa…deja los celos…sabes que me excita pero ahora de verdad es molesto…

.- Lo siento, pero eso lo que vi….además de que mi familia se está yendo a la mierda, veo al hombre que amo con su ex apunto de besarse…..no me pidas más House, porque de verdad ya pase mi limite emocional...tú me deberías entender pasaste lo mismo cuando adopte a Rachel

.- y vez que ahora la amo….es mi hija…..ustedes son mi familia…

.- pero después de cuanto la aceptaste… y con la terapia…..recién ahí dejaste los celos…..dice Lisa

.- Sí es verdad….y ahora gracias a eso somos una familia….¿por qué tú no haces lo mismo?...busca ayuda…

.- ¿quieres que vaya a terapia porque mi novio tuvo un hijo con una ramera al cual no puedo ni siquiera ver?...yo no creo que quiera ser parte de tu vida ahora

.- tu sabes que ambos nos necesitamos….¿por qué no pones de tu parte?

.- por ahora solo te puedo ayudar como amiga….no como novia….lo siento

Continuara


	7. Chapter 7

Había pasado un mes desde la conversación de House y Cuddy, los doctores solo se relacionaban por temas del trabajo y en escasas ocasiones por Rachel, Wilson y Sam se dividan para estar con ambos y poder apoyarlos; Adán iba ser recién dado de alta, ya que se había contagiado una leve infección en el Hospital.

.- Así que es hoy es el gran día….dice Wilson al ingresar a la oficina de House

.- No me digas nada, no tengo idea como voy a manejarlo en casa….debería llevarme a la sexy enfermera de pediatría para que haga feliz al Adán y al pequeño Greg….

.- House eres un cerdo….tienes que pensar que solo come, duerme y caga…..va ser fácil

.- si, que tan complicado puede ser….remata House

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Al llegar a su departamento House con Adán lo primero que hizo fue dejarlo en su cuna para poder ordenar un poco sus cosas y comenzar las entrevistas para el puesto de niñera….Cunado comenzaba a coordinar su tarde Adán comenzó a llorar…

.- Hey…Adán no llores…..los hombres no lloran ….dice house, pero fue peor el bebé lloraba con más intensidad

.- ¿Tienes hambre?...house intenta darle biberón, pero nada lo rechaza de inmediato….

.- Estas cagado….eso debe ser….cuando lo va mudar se da cuenta que está limpio…

.- ya tienes sueño, eso debe ser…..pero nada….Adán lloraba con desesperación…House no sabía que hacer…..

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy estaba saliendo del hospital para poder ir a su casa a descansar, después de días agotadores por el trabajo, necesitaba dormir, además había comenzado a visitar a un terapeuta para que la ayudar con lo de House y el bebé, nadie sabía que había pedido ayuda pero ella ya sentía un avance en su manera de ver la paternidad de House; no sentía rencor por el bebé…incluso a veces quería ir a verlo, pero cuando llegaba a pediatría se devolvía ….el nefrólogo no había sospechado nada, ya que sus sesiones eran a la misma hora que House pasaba tiempo con Rachel y supuestamente ella estaba en gimnasio

Al llegar a su casa Lisa lo primero que hizo fue tomar un baño de tina, ya que Rachel dormía plácidamente; mientras se pasaba jabón por el cuerpo pensaba como sería Adán…de qué color serán sus ojos, su pelo, cuando grande tendrá la inteligencia del padre….como sería si ese niño fuera de ella….como le hubiera gustado ser a ella la madre de ese bebé….sería su Adán

También pensaba como extrañaba a House, sus conversaciones en el Hospital eran tan cortantes, solo por cosas médicas y ya ni siquiera se miraban en los pasillos, él estaba tan indiferente con ella….será que estaba molesto con ella…o simplemente no la quiere más…aún lo amaba tanto, ella era la única que sabía cómo dolía no tenerlo cerca

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Wilson y Sam estaban cenando cuando sonó el celular del Oncólogo

.- ¿Qué pasa House?...dice James mientras se escuchan gritos de bebé

.- este niño no se calma y ya comió, cago y no se duerme….no tengo idea que mierda quiere…estoy a punto de tirarlo por la venta….

.- Calma….vamos con Sam ayudarte

.- Ok, pero apúrate si no quieres encontrar a un bebé muerto….dice House

.- Cállate idiota…voy saliendo….

Sam sigue comiendo mientras James se para ir a donde su amigo….

.. Vamos Sam…

.- Yo no voy…tu amigo no puede creer que cada vez que tenga un SOS con Adán vamos a ir a salvarle el culo….que aprende a cuidar de su hijo….tu no deberías ir, eso es quitarle responsabilidad

.- Pero Sam, él está solo en esto …..y somos sus amigos

.- yo no voy….tu si quieres anda….

.-ok….adiós y sale de casa un molesto Wilson por la actitud de Sam

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Al día siguiente Cuddy estaba revisando unos papeles cuando suena su móvil

.- Doctor Cuddy….dice Lisa

.- Hola Lisa, soy Sam ¿cómo estás?

.- Bien ¿y tú?

.- Mas o menos…..ayer me pelee con James….

.- ¿por qué? ….pregunta Lisa un poco preocupada

.- Por House….dice Sam un poco culpable

.- No sé, porque no me extraña….¿qué hizo esta vez?

.- Llamo pidiendo ayuda con el bebé…y yo me negué a dársela….pero Lisa no es de mala…sino que yo creo que él debe aprender a lidiar solo con eso, pero James se lo tomo como personal….

.- Es una pena que pelearan por eso, pero te entiendo…ese niño no es de ustedes y es verdad que Greg debe aprender….pero es idea mía o hay algo más

.- Sí….es que…

-.¿qué? dime Sam….somos amigas…

.- Es que James hace tiempo quiere formar Familia y yo no me siento lista y creo que lo de ayer lo tomo como algo personal...

.- Creo que deben conversarlo si quieren seguir juntos y si tu no quieres ahora él debe saber el motivo y trata de superarlo juntos….

.- Lisa, escucha el consejo que me acabas de dar para ti misma….a lo mejor también te sirve….ahora te dejo un beso cariño

.- otro para ti….dice Lisa un poco perpleja por lo último que dijo Sam

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lisa iba subiendo a dejarle un caso a House cuando se encuentra con Wilson en elevador

.- Hola Wilson….todo bien pregunta la decana tratando de hacerse la desentendida con lo que le había contado Sam

.- Sí….con un poco de sueño….¿ y tú?

.- todo bien gracias…dice Cuddy con una sonrisa

.- Sam te conto que estamos peleados….dice Wilson

.- Sí…creo que deben conversar y ser sinceros

.- Sí…creo que no debería haberme enojado con ella….es verdad que no es nuestra responsabilidad….

.- Si, eso es cierto….y…¿cómo es?...

.- ¿Quién? Pregunta Wilson un poco confundido

.- Adán…dice Lisa en tono bajo

.- Es un bebé lindo, pero un poco complicado….house no ha pegado un ojo desde que lo llevo a la casa….todo se paga en esta vida dice Wilson un poco divertido….

.- Sí…dice lisa con una risita…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lisa ingresa a la oficina de House y lo encuentra durmiendo en su sofá…se veía tan tranquilo, ella se acerca muy despacio y deja el archivo en el escritorio y se acerca a él….Comienza a acariciarle la cara con sus manos…sentirlo tan cerca le hacía tan bien para su corazón, encontraba paz en su interior…Lisa se a cerco a su ex novio y le dio un suave beso en sus labios

.- descansa mi amor….dice lisa y le da un beso en la frente y se va de la oficina del nefrólogo

Cundo Lisa ya no se ve en el pasillo House abre los ojos y sonríe….su Cuddy aún lo amaba….

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lisa cuando iba manejando a su casa decido desviar de camino….no sabía porque lo hacía, tampoco si era lo correcto, pero si sabía que lo necesitaba…llego hasta el lugar donde tantas veces llego a pasar un rato agradable, donde comenzó su amor y donde fue feliz…le tomo unos minutos tener el valor para bajarse del auto y caminar hasta el departamento de su mejor doctor y ex novio

Cuando caminaba por el pasillo escuchaba el llanto de un niño….ese debía ser Adán, sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir….ese llanto…se iba a devolver a su auto, pero antes de salir del edificio decidió que era ahora o nunca …..Camino rápidamente a la puerta de House y sin pensarlo dos veces toco el timbre…espero unos segundos hasta que escucho como se abría la puerta

.- Chico Jimmy que bueno que llegaste, porque este aliene me tiene loco…dice house sin mirar a la puerta….

.- Parece que nos soy la persona que esperas….dice Lisa

House queda plasmado en la puerta, no lo puede creer Lisa Cuddy en su casa…y de atrás se escucha el llanto del bebé…

.- eh eh…hola….dice Greg

.- ¿puedo pasar? Pregunta la decana

.- Sí….

Continuara

.-


	8. Chapter 8

Lisa ingreso al departamento de House a paso lento, miraba como el departamento de su mejor doctor se había convertido de una casa de antigüedades a un casa normal con un hijo recién nacido…habían mamaderas tiradas por el comedor, pañales en el sofá y se percibía el olor a bebé….

.- ¿quieres tomar algo?...pregunta House

.- No, yo solo quería…eh eh…

.-¿qué querías? Dime Lisa…

.- solo quería verte…..responde Cuddy

House se acerca a la decana y la toma entre sus brazos, ella de manera inmediata le responde el abrazo….

.- Te extraño tanto Greg…..

.- Yo también te extraño…..¿cómo está Rachel?

.- Bien….esta cada vez más grande…

Aún seguían abrazados, mientras conversaban….Greg comenzó acariciarle el pelo a Lisa…

.- ¿Cómo se porta Adán?...pregunta Cuddy un poco nerviosa

.- mmmm…como decirlo para que no suene como que soy un hijo de perra…se porta pésimo, llora todo el día, caga demasiado hediondo….y hay momentos en que lo quiero matar….dice con una risa al final…-pero creo va bien

.- siempre eres tan dulce…..responde cuddy con ironía

.- Si, pero me amas igual…..dice House…

Hubo un momento de silencio y el nefrólogo se asustó un poco al no obtener respuesta….

.- Te amo, eso es verdad responde cuddy, mientras lo miraba a los ojos….

.- Te voy a besar….dice el nefrólogo

.- Bésame…

House comienza a besar a Cuddy, era un beso suave, lleno de amor; Lisa toma a House por el cuello con el fin de acercarlo más a ella…

.- Vamos al dormitorio….dice el doctor

.- ¿no duerme en tu cuarto?...pregunta la decana entre besos

.- No….duerme en el cuarto del fondo….vamos...

House toma a lisa en brazos y ella pasa las piernas por la cintura de él….a golpes iba con las paredes pero no importaba el deseo y el amor era mucho más fuerte…

Estuvieron por horas haciendo el amor…besos, caricias, palabas de afectos….eran solo ellos, nada más importaba….

Lisa se quedó dormida en los brazos de Greg ….se veía tan tranquila, parecía que por fin tenía paz…House se levantó para ver Adán y llamar a Marina para que pasara la noche con Rachel….después de ver que todo estaba en orden se volvió a costar al lado de Cuddy y se quedó dormido…

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Lisa cuando despertó sintió un lado de la cama vacía…ella se acordaba de haber dormido con Greg, pero donde estaba ahora….y en ese momento escucho un llanto…era Adán….House se había levantado para ver al bebé….

Lisa quedo pegada en la cama…no se atrevía a salir del dormitorio, escuchaba como House tiraba demonios porque Adán no se callaba….el bebé cada vez lloraba más fuerte….algo anda mal con el niño….

Lisa se comenzó a vestir…busco en el closet de House ropa informal de ella que tenía guardada ahí, se puso unos jeans, una camiseta básica de color blanca y se tomó el pelo en una cola de caballo, cuando estaba lista comenzó a salir del dormitorio; camino hasta el cuarto del fondo, se escucha a House pidiéndole a Adán que se callará….al llegar se quedó en la puerta, no alcanzaba a ver al niños….solo veía a su ex novio de espalda…

.- trataste de sacarle los chanchitos, pregunta Lisa un poco tímida

.- Dios mujer, me quieres matar…me asustaste….House dejo al bebé en su cuna pero esté seguía llorando…

.- Lo siento…escuche el llanto y me acerque….dice Lisa

.-¿ qué mierda son los chanchitos? …pregunta house…

.-Mi amor eres doctor… como no sabes, responde Cuddy

Lisa se comienza acercar a la cuna del bebé…no sabía porque lo hacía pero ya era tiempo de ver a Adán….tenía que seguir adelante, no puede esconderse siempre del niño…

.- me llamaste mi amor…como antes dice House…

.- Sí…es que te amo….y se me sale… dice ella sin darle mucha importancia

Al llegar a la cuna lo ve…ahí estaba Adán House; se queda mirándolo por unos minutos sin decir nada….ese niño era ver a su padre….ojos azules, la misma nariz y boca que House….pelo rubio….era una réplica del padre

Lisa tomó al niño y comenzó a sobarle la espalda…ella comenzó sentir el olor del niño…y en ese momento Adán eructo…

.- Eso es….dice Lisa

.- Así que "chanchito" es eructar….interesante para una decana de medicina dice house para tratar de aliviar en el ambiente, ya que se sentía inmóvil con lo que estaba ocurriendo en el cuarto de su hijo…

.- Sí….responde la decana sin prestarle atención al nefrólogo

Lisa vuelve a dejar Adán en su cuna y sale del cuarto….camina por el pasillo rápidamente, pero house la alcanza…

.- ¿qué significa esto?...pregunta él

.- nada…solo vine porque te extrañaba….pero no tomes señales equivocadas dice Lisa con lágrimas en los ojos…

Con eso Lisa Cuddy se retira de la casa del nefrólogo

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

.-

En el Hospital Wilson estaba lleno de trabajo, enfermeras entraban y salían de su oficina para ser preguntas…en eso sonó su celular

.- Hola….

.- Hola cariños, vienes a cenar temprano hoy …..Consulta Sam

.- No, porque Lisa se reportó enferma y me pidió que me encargar de algunas cosas y aún no hay ni un octavo de lo solicitado….dice Wilson por mas estresado

.- ¿está enferma? Qué raro porque yo la llame a la casa y Marina me dijo que iba a llegar tarde….

.- mira con Lisa Cuddy nunca se sabe, ahora te dejo amor un beso… con eso Wilson cuelga el teléfono

Sam se queda muy pensativa.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Lisa cuddy había manejado hasta la costa de Yersi, había comenzado a llover a cantaros….ella se encontraba en la playa toda mojada….se sentó en la arena mientras la lluvia la tenía empapada y su sus lágrimas se mesclaban con el agua que caía del cielo; se quedó ahí por horas….solo quería ordenar sus ideas….quería tanto volver con Greg, pero no sabía si ella era capaz de criar el hijo de otra…..eso era un poco complejo ya que Rachel no era su hija biológicamente, pero nunca sintió que no era de ella…pero con Adán era diferente…porque era del hombre que ella quería pero con OTRA….la terapeuta le había dicho que tenía que trabajar en que el bebé no es culpable de nada y no es madre la que pare sino la que cría…

Lisa se quedó dormida en la playa….

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sam llega con Rachel en brazos al departamento de House….

.- ¿cómo que no está en su casa?...se fue de acá temprano dice House

.- ¿Estuvo acá? Pregunta Sam con una ceja levantada….con razón Marina me dijo que ya no podía cuidar más a Rach….pobre mujer…

.- Sí…pero donde mierda se metió….

.- no lo sé….voy a costar a Rachel a tu cuarto…

Sam vuelve hablando por celular al Living….

.- House; James me dice que vieron a Lisa manejando por la costa….

.- Ya sé dónde está…quédate con los niños ya vengo….dice el nefrólogo

Continuara

.


	9. Chapter 9

House llego a la playa donde habían tenido con Cuddy su primera cita como novios; empezó a caminar por la arena pero le costaba desplazarse debido a la lluvia y a su bastón…camino unos pocos kilómetros cuando la encontró la vio tirada en el suelo….

.- ¿Cuddy estás bien?...preguntaba en el nefrólogo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos

Lisa no respondía nada y estaba morada por el frió, tiritaba en los brazos de House….el doctor camino con ella brazos hasta el auto, su pierna le dolía como el infierno pero no importaba…solo quería llegar rápido a su casa para poder atenderla…

Lisa durmió todo el trayecto a la casa, house la había tapado con su chaqueta y puso la calefacción del auto para poder entibiar a la decana….

HHHHHHHHHHH

Al llegar departamento house acostó de inmediato a lisa en su cama y comenzó a sacarle la ropa, le iba a dar un baño con agua caliente y algunas remedios para el resfriado y la fiebre…..Sam aún estaba en la casa del nefrólogo y lo estaba ayudando con los niños, preparo a Adán para dormir en su cuna y le organizo una cama provisoria a Rachel en el sofá…

Unos minutos más tarde llego Wilson a la casa de su amigo en busca de su novia y ver sí podía ayudar en algo….

.-¿Cómo está? Pregunta Wilson a Sam

.- Está bien, seguramente resfriada pero House ya se está haciendo cargo

.- y los niños….

.- Y ambos duermen….sin embargo Rachel pregunto Por Adán….cariño no supe que decirle…..

.- Sam, que le dijiste…..

.- Que era un bebé que House cuidaba….que después él le contaría…

.- Está bien….eso está bien….dice Wilson…..Vez que no eres tan mala con niños como crees ….

.- No abuses de tu suerte…..dice Sam y con eso se acerca y le da un beso a James…

.- Vamos…

.- Sí, vamos

Los doctores se despidieron de House y fueron rumbo a su casa a descansar.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Greg acostó a lisa después del baño con agua caliente y le dio sus remedios, después reviso a ambos niños y se fue a dormir también, estaba muy cansado así que se acostó a lado de Cuddy….Lisa se acurruco a House al sentir su olor y calor….durmieron pegados el uno al otro toda la noche…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Durante la madrugada Lisa comenzó a toser muy fuerte y aún tenía fiebre, despertó desorientada no sabía dónde estaba….se paró muy asustada de la cama sin ver nada…comenzó a llamar a House…

.- ¡Greg, Greg!….

House despertó con los gritos de la decana, enciendo la lámpara y se levantó a buscarla…

.- Hey, estás en mi departamento tranquila….

Lisa respiraba muy agitada, cuando por fin observo el departamento y el cuarto se comenzó a calmar….

.- Lo siento….no sabía dónde estaba….y ¿Rach?

.- Esta durmiendo en mi sofá….Sam le hizo una cama….

.- Bien….dice la decana aún un poco delicada…

.- Volvamos a la cama, te di remedios ya mañana debería estar bien….

Ambos doctores vuelven a la cama y Lisa pone su cabeza en el pecho del nefrólogo….

.- Lo siento….no quería darte molestias….dice Lisa

.- Tranquila, todo está bien….lo importante es que estás acá…

.- Estuve pensando….sobre todo….

.-¿y?...esa cabecita soluciono algo, consulta House….

.- Algo….pero no todo..

.- Ok, vamos a dormir….

.- Sí

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lisa fue la primera en despertar, fue al baño y después a tomar agua, paso a mirar a Rachel que dormía como un ángel….volvió al cuarto y se acomodó al lado de House en busca de calor… se aferró a Greg y comenzó a pasar su nariz por el cuello del doctor y de vez en cuando le daba unos besos…House ni se inmutaba estaba profundamente dormido…le gustaba tanto verlo dormir, se veía en paz y sin dolor….

Unos minutos más tardes Adán comenzó a llorar….house no despertaba, lisa lo trato de despertar pero nada….debía estar muy cansado…

Lisa se puso una bata de House y fue a paso lento al cuarto del niño….su llanto era de temor y eso la hizo caminar más rápido; al llegar al cuarto se acercó a la cuna y tomo al bebé….

.- que tienes pequeño…preguntaba lisa mientras lo mecía suavemente; sin ningún tipo de contacto emocional le reviso el pañal, no estaba sucio, trato de darle biberón pero nada….en ningún momento lo miro a los ojos….el llanto no para y Lisa se estaba poniendo nerviosa…Se sentó en la silla mecedora y puso a Adán en sus pierna…..lo puso en la misma posición que ha Rachel cuando hicieron contacto…

.- Dime Adán, que pasa.,….el bebé lloraba más fuerte

.- Vamos niño…calma…..no entiendo que quieres…..

Lisa lo levanto y quedaron cara con cara y se miraron a los ojos….azul con azul y en ese instante Adán House le sonrió a Lisa Cuddy….era la sonrisa más bella del mundo….sus ojos la miraba con amor….Lisa también se puso a reír y lo abrazo muy fuerte….

.- Perdón mi amor…mamá ya llego…dice la decana entre risas y lagrimas

Desde la puerta House había visto todo, decido dejarlos solos y volver a su cuarto….Lisa Cuddy ya tenía otro Hijo y Adán había encontrado a su madre…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Una hora más tarde Lisa ingreso al cuarto de House con Adán en brazos…..el nefrólogo estaba leyendo una revista….Lisa se acomodó en la cama con el bebé en los brazo…..House dejo la revista sus lentes de lectura en el velador….Lisa se apegó al cuerpo de Greg…estaba entre dos hombres Adán y Greg….

.- y bien….me vas a contar ahora lo que pensaste….pregunta House

.- Ayer no había pensado esto, pero hoy cuando fui a verlo…..el me miro y supe que no podía escapar más….Adán es nuestro mi amor…..dice Lisa sin apartar los ojos del bebé…

.- Eso quiere decir que volvemos hacer novios…afirma House

.- mmmm…¿por qué no me lo pides de nuevo? Dice la decana mirando a House

.- Antes no recuerdo habértelo pedido….

.- entonces hazlo ahora…..

.- Serás pesada mujer…

En ese momento entra Rachel al cuarto de House…..y los queda mirando sin entender nada…..

.-¿mamy quien ese bebé? ….

.- Ven cariño….sube a la cama…..dice Lisa

La niña sube a la cama y se pone al frente de Lisa y Adán…..

.- Este bebé, se llama Adán y es tu hermano…..dice la decana con una sonrisa

.- Pero mami no entiendo….tu no estuviste gorda….en los libros salen que las mamis se ponen gorda…..

Lisa no sabía que responder y tampoco sabía que su hija comprendía tan bien el proceso de la maternidad…..

.- Lo que pasa Bicha es que este bebé mamá lo tuvo del corazón…..dice House

.-¿ Y si pueden tener hijos del corazón? ….

.- Si mi amor…..dice Lisa con una Sonrisa

Los cuatro se quedan acostado en la cama de House disfrutando de la fría mañana…..entre tanto Lisa y Greg se Besaban, reían y se acompañaban….

Continuara


End file.
